Contours
by Gryffindorgirl153
Summary: Hermione glanced at him, then back to the reporter. "Yes." She finally said. "It is true." Despite her words, she was glaring at Draco as she spoke. "I am engaged to Draco Malfoy."
1. Prologue

Contours

By: Gryffindorgirl153

**Prologue**

Draco stood there, in the middle of the room, rooted at the spot. _Engaged. Engaged. Engaged. _His mind continued repeating the word over and over again but it never truly registered. "Draco, say something." His mother, Narcissa Malfoy practically begged. Her beautiful grey eyes pierced into his with concern. "Darling, say something please." She pleaded softly, anxious for his reaction.

Narcissa shook her son out of his trance, and once he focused his eyes forward, he suddenly found himself glaring at his mother. Narcissa cowered a bit and leaned back against the couch as she placed her right hand on top of her husbands' where it previously rested. "An arranged marriage?" Draco spat furiously. "Are you insane mother?"

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Lucius Malfoy warned to his son in a brusque manner. "The Greengrass' are a nice family, and their youngest daughter, Astoria, was more than pleased when she heard of this." Draco hated how his father sounded placid and collected at situations like this.

Draco began pacing in front of the coffee table, trying to recollect his thoughts. "It would have been nice if I was informed before you two went ahead and made this decision for me." He said coldly. "I'm only twenty for crying out loud!" Draco was livid. He hasn't felt this much anger directed towards his parents in years. "And why must I suffer for their mistakes? They're the one's in need of money, not me. I shouldn't be the one who has to give up my life for them."

"Draco." Narcissa warned dangerously. "Please understand their circumstances." She said. "Marcus Greengrass is an old friend of our family. They are in desperate need of financial aid and this marriage is the only way to do it. There is no reason to be selfish."

Draco scowled at both his parents. "I will not marry Astoria Greengrass." He said stubbornly. "I will not marry her."

Narcissa sat up from her position, to look at her son properly. His tall form, which he inherited from his father, towered over his small, petite mother- but even with this, she looked more intimidating. "Draco, I'll make a deal with you. If you can prove to me that you've found someone before this wedding, then you're free to go. But while you're still single then you're going to marry Astoria." She finished.

The Greengrass Manor appeared as grand as usual. The marble floors were spotless, and shined as the light reflected off it. Their furniture was arranged precisely and carefully in order to match everyone's likings. There were house elves bustling around, doing their chores obediently. Large windows were seen on the south wall of the manor, with very large heavy drapes covering the windows. Elaborate paintings hung on the walls, entrancing guest as they passed by.

The Malfoy's flooed there at exactly seven o'clock sharp, and they all found the Greengrass' waiting for them in the sitting room. "Corean." Narcissa said, sweeping across the room to hug Corean Greengrass. "It's wonderful to see you again dear." She greeted sweetly.

Corean Greengrass was a tall, blonde woman. She had emerald green eyes, and would dress in formal green robes. Her round face matched Daphne's, while her perfectly pointed nose matched Astoria's. Her hair was in a sensible bun at the back of her head, with curly strands falling around her face.

"Marcus." Marcus Greengrass smiled down at Narcissa as he took her right hand and kissed it. "Your girls look absolutely divine Corean." She said, walking towards the two girls standing behind the coffee table. "How are you two?"

"Fine." They chorused, as if they practiced it. The two siblings were sitting on the love seat, each on opposite sides. Their legs were tucked under the other, and their hands were placed delicately on their laps. Their blonde hair was pulled back neatly, exposing their beautifully shaped faces. Each had the same green eyes they've inherited from their mother.

Lucius stepped next to Draco, placing his hands on his son's broad shoulders. "Draco, won't you say hello?" It wasn't a question, more like an indirect threat.

"Hello." Draco said, rather coldly, but decided against it once he noticed the joyous light around Corean's face diminish. "Thank you for allowing us into your home." He said politely.

Marcus laughed loudly. "Shall we all proceed for dinner?" he asked.

Marcus Greengrass is what one would picture a typical rich father. He was round and chubby in most places. He wore expensive suits, which were probably tailored to fit his own body, and he had a thick gray beard settled on his upper lip. Marcus had a loud booming voice, and his body shook while he laughed. "The house elves have finished preparing a few minutes before you arrived." Lucius nodded, and they followed the Greengrass' into their dining area. "Please, take a seat." He extended his arm out towards the empty chairs.

There was a long table in the middle of the room with just enough seats for all seven of them. Marcus and Corean took their seats at the head of the table, and Draco shuffled over next to his mother who sat directly across Astoria. "Draco, my boy- why not sit next to our Astoria tonight?" Marcus said with a large grin on his face.

Draco nodded, again, out of politeness and walked around the table to take the next available seat. "Hello." Astoria said in a sweet, shy voice. Draco nodded in response, not feeling up to talking. The house elves began filing into the room, carrying trays and trays of food to place on the long table. "Thank you." Draco heard Astoria say softly when a house elf placed her own serving of soup on her plate.

"Thanks." Draco murmured. They all began eating, while their parents began conversing. Draco sat there, eating silently while he noticed Astoria sneaking careful glances towards him.

"Astoria, pass me that would you?" Daphne said in the same voice Draco remembered. "Thank you. So Draco, are you happy with this arrangement?" Daphne spoke, turning to him.

Draco suddenly felt nervous when he saw Astoria turn her head his way as well. "I- well, I wasn't exactly notified until a few hours ago." He suddenly felt remorse when he saw Astoria's face fall as she turned back to her food. He took his chance to allow his eyes to sweep over her face.

Astoria was gorgeous. It would be a lie if anyone said otherwise. However, there was something about her person that made Draco squirm — and not in a good way. She had the same blonde hair as her sister, curly and long. Her skin was as smooth as a porcelain doll and she had bright blue eyes that smiled along with her mouth. His head snapped back towards his food and he cleared his throat when she caught him staring.

"Draco, darling." Corean spoke to get his attention. "Tonight, I called you all over for dinner to discuss some plans." She said, and Draco gulped loudly. "I was thinking, perhaps we could discuss some wedding plans."

"That'd be wonderful." Narcissa said, smiling. "I was actually thinking about having the wedding sometime in the spring." Draco grimaced at his mother. He had barely had time to even allow the idea of being married to soak into his brain, and his mother was _already_ discussing wedding plans with the in-laws.

Corean gasped, her eyes brightening. "That's what I was thinking!" she said. "We could have the cutest backyard wedding." Corean said. Draco was suddenly reminded of two teenage girls, planning the most exciting day of their lives.

"Spring." Draco repeated. "That's in a few months." He told his mother. "Could this possibly be put off until I turn twenty?" He asked, hopeful that she would find sympathy in herself somewhere.

Narcissa looked at her son sympathetically, then to Corean. "His birthday is in seven months." She said. "I feel cruel enough having him marry at such a young age."

Corean smiled. "A wedding in the summer will be just as beautiful." She said kindly. "Won't it, Astoria?"

Astoria nodded. "Of course it will mother." She said. "The weather should be lovely." She smiled at both Narcissa and Corean, her teeth shining as the light hit it.

Draco noticed the proper posture Astoria held as she sat at the dinner table. He distinctly remembered childhood memories where both his mother and father would scold him for sitting with a poor posture, or eating with terrible manners. Draco was brought up to be a proper pureblood, much like how he noticed Astoria was. She was like a perfect daughter, unlike her rebellious sister Daphne. Another reason not to get married to this woman had dawned on Draco. She was much too _proper._ She moved elegantly and swiftly, as if she as dancing with her movements. She knew what to say to elders, and when to say it, and she knew exactly what to do to make others around her feel comfortable and happy. Astoria Greengrass was _perfect_. And that's exactly something Draco didn't want.

"And don't worry about the finances Marcus." Lucius spoke, turning to Mr. Greengrass. "My wife and I will take care of everything."

Corean looked at Lucius thankfully. "Thank you so much Lucius." She said. "And Narcissa. You have no idea what you've done for us."

Narcissa shook her head. "It's not a problem Corean." She assured Mrs. Greengrass. "I'm sure it won't be anything that expensive."

Corean clapped her hands together excitedly, and spoke so abruptly that her loudly voice surprised Draco as he ate his food. "This should be announced to the public before there are any more misunderstandings." She said. "There are a lot of rumors going on about us in the prophet already, so we should have an engagement party, no?"

Narcissa nodded, just as eager as Mrs. Greengrass was. "How about on Tuesday night? We'll have it in the Manor."

"Perfect." Corean said, grinning.


	2. Chapter One

Contours

By: Gryffindorgirl153

**Chapter One**

Draco slammed the door of his office closed with an immense amount of anger and threw The Daily Prophet on the surface of his table. When he his anger was still not satiated, he grabbed the nearest object and threw it across the room. The snow globe that Pansy had gotten him for Christmas years ago shattered against the wall, and the water spilled out among the broken pieces of glass. Guilt and regret suddenly filled Draco once he realized what he had just broken. However, all thoughts of his broken gift left his mind as he angrily strutted around his desk and settled on his chair, staring at the newspaper with disbelief once more.

**Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass engaged!**

Who would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy, son of a multi-millionaire would ever think of settling down at the age of twenty? Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a wealthy business owner is now engaged to Astoria Greengrass (19), insuring the rumor that has been going around for months! Sorry ladies, Malfoy Jr. is no longer a bachelor.

Sources report that this sudden engagement has been arranged because of financial issues on the Greengrass' part, which had shoved them into a tight corner for months. Yet, a personal interview with Corean Greengrass reveals that the couple is INDEED in love. "My family is facing no such thing!" Is Mrs. Greengrass' response upon hearing the previous statement. "They are getting married because they are in love, and they have been for a while now."

It is said that the reason for this sudden engagement is due to financial issues, which have locked the Greengrass' in a tight corner. After a personal interview with Corean Greengrass, she had made it quiet plain and clear that the two lovebirds are getting married for one sole purpose. "My family is facing no such thing." Says Mrs. Greengrass, appalled at hearing the statement. "They are getting married because they love each other, and nothing more."

Go and rent your tux's gents. It is said that this will be the greatest wedding of the season! The Malfoy/Greengrass wedding has been set to take place during the summer after Draco turns twenty-one on June 5th. No further plans on the wedding have been made, other than the date and the possible location. Mrs. Greengrass states that they will arrange a backyard wedding for the two lovebirds, and will be held in the grand Malfoy Manor. An engagement party will be taking place in the Malfoy Manor as well this Tuesday night.

Congrats to the love birds!

Draco threw the paper with incredible force into the disposal bin, furious that everyone now knew about his ridiculous engagement. The moment he stepped out of the fireplace of his office, he was dumbfounded when he was immediately bombarded by the press. He had to push through several photographers and reporters who wanted a quote or an exclusive interview. He had never felt so violated in his life.

A knock on the door drew Draco out of his thoughts. He was surprised to find Astoria walking through the doorway, and stopping in the middle of his office with a small bag nestled in the palm of her hands. Draco sat up in his seat and immediately washed his face of any signs of distaste and anger. He knew it was not Astoria's fault, therefore, he did not feel the need to show rudeness.

"I brought you some lunch." Said Astoria in her high, sweet voice as she held up the bag in her hands. "I thought you'd be hungry. Your mum said you rushed out before breakfast was set."

Draco took a look at Astoria and realized that any sane man would think that she was the most gorgeous woman they've ever seen in their life. Between Astoria and Daphne, although undeniably pretty as well, Daphne did not match her younger sisters' beauty. The way her sun kissed her curly blonde hair, and the way her face simply sparkled as you looked at her would leave any man breathless.

Unfortunately, her beauty did not seem to move Draco as much as she had hoped. Instead of the reaction she was expecting, Draco simply looked at her as if she was as plain as a white paint. But even white paint had its glossy features. He looked at her as if she was as plain as a white sheet of paper.

Slowly, she walked to his desk and placed the lunch in front of him. "Er.. Thanks." Draco said, surprised as he looked down at the bag. He suddenly felt overwhelmed; he felt like she was already his wife. She brought him his lunch to work and checked up on him just to make sure that he was okay.

Astoria sighed helplessly. "I saw the paper." She said, her voice lowering. "I know that you're against this marriage, and I know that we barely know each other." Draco allowed her to speak freely, not uttering a single word as he watched her. "But I'm asking you to not break this off. My mother and father have gotten into several fights over this, and I'd feel terrible if I caused them any more trouble than they have to face. With this marriage, all their problems will be fixed, and they no longer have to stress over their money." She said. "They would marry my sister off, but she's already dating someone, and they're already set. He's not exactly the perfect husband for her, in their eyes at least, but she refused to leave him."

He sighed in return. "I'm not going to pretend to like this. Whatever is happening, please don't pretend that everything is okay when it's not. Please just don't force anything on me, and I guess this will end fine."

"The press is all over us." Astoria continued, completely ignoring Draco's request. "Since we're soon going to be heads of our fathers' companies in a few years and an important merger will take place to ensure my fathers' financial status, the press will never be off our backs until we die." She informed him. "We can't get a divorce. It just won't work." Her eyes flickered towards his awaiting his reaction.

Draco simply stared at her, stunned. "But I don't understand." He said. "Your fathers' company is doing fine. I don't understand how your family can be facing financial issues at this point."

"My great grandmother left us a debt to pay with the Ministry that we didn't know of. Everything we're earning now, all goes to paying our family's debt and everything we've saved up is gone." Astoria answered. "We currently have very little to support us, enough to probably last a year. The business is doing fine, yes. Enough to get us through with little difficulty. However, investors are slowly finding out about our family bordering bankruptcy, and they're slowly backing out. Without the investors, our company will suffer."

"And why can't we get a divorce?" Draco asked her. "Once we divorce, half of my money at most, will be moved into your account. You'll be able to pay off the debts and every body wins."

Astoria shook her head. "Even if that's true, my parents won't have our name tainted because of a divorce." She explained. "Our family name is the only thing that's hiding us now, and we've got to keep it clean."

Draco snorted. "That's a bit too much to ask of me, don't you think?" he asked her, leaning forward on his desk. "I will marry you Astoria because I do not dare to defy my parents, and to be honest, I pity your family's current status. But I will live my future how I want to. I will not suffer the rest of my life just to pay off your family's debt."

"Is it too much to hope that you'd like to live it with me?" Astoria asked quietly. "Plenty of couples found each other out of arrange marriages. Just because this is arranged, doesn't mean that the possibility of us loving each other is not there."

"I'm sorry Astoria, but I doubt that I can come to love you in the future. Perhaps if we had met on normal terms, I would feel less resentful towards you." Draco replied coldly. "If you excuse me, I need to get back to work." Draco said, as nice as he possible could.

Astoria nodded, but she didn't leave. She took her large bag from her shoulder, and began rummaging through it. She pulled out a set of keys and handed it to Draco. "What is this?" He asked her, taking the keys.

"Your parents and mine decided that we should move in together." She told him with a shrug. "To make this look more legitimate. This should also help us get used to the whole idea of being married. Here's the address." Astoria handed him a small piece of paper with neat handwriting. "It's a small flat in London, the size is just perfect for us."

Draco stared at the keys in horror. His parents were taking this too far. Way too far. He didn't expect to be moving in with Astoria until a few months before their actual wedding. "And my things?" he asked, gulping loudly.

"They've already been moved." She said, sounding more than happy. "It seems that they've set up the whole house already. I suppose they're a bit too excited about this whole situation."

Draco dropped his head in his hands. "Please go." Despite the 'please', his firm tone proved that he was ordering her. "I need to go have a word with my father."

Astoria nodded. "I'll see you at home." She said.

Draco stayed behind in his office as long as he could. He even helped his co-workers out with tasks as simple as filing paperwork, and ordering data. He sorted the stack of papers on his desk that he had been too lazy to do for months. He didn't want to live in a flat with Astoria, much less spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn't a romantic type of guy, but he knew that he wanted to spend his life with someone he loved. No matter how beautiful Astoria may be, he didn't want to be forced in a marriage like this.

Draco pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door as slowly as he could. He suddenly smelled something wonderful, and his eyes settled on a large living room. His large flat screen TV was hanging on the wall, a large coffee table sat in the middle of the room and a large, black leather sofa surrounded the other edges of the sitting room.

His ears were suddenly filled with singing from the hallway to his left, and he followed the aroma, which lead him into the spacious kitchen. "You're home." The singing stopped, replaced with Astoria's voice. _You're home_. It sounded as if she was already his wife. "Your mother taught me how to cook this." She said, motioning to the large pot on the stove. "It's not as great as hers, but it smells amazing so far, so I reckon I'm doing a good job."

Draco scanned the large kitchen, amazed. There was a large table in the corner of the room, and the walls were covered with counters. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a small island with a stove and extra counter space where Astoria was currently chopping up vegetables before she threw them into the pot.

He walked out of the kitchen and towards the end of the hallway, where there were three doors. He opened the first one and found a single bed and empty drawer space. Draco speculated that it was the guest room. He opened the second door and found a large bathroom with a lot of unnecessary space.

The next door was an enormous bedroom with a large, king sized bed placed on the middle. There were blue sheets placed on top, with several pillows arranged by the headboard. Two dressers were placed in the corner of the room, with a table on the opposite side of the room. The entire wall to the right was covered in windows, which was covered with long blue curtains.

He walked back to the kitchen before he placed his keys on the counter and turned to Astoria. "I thought you said this flat was small." Draco said, leaning back against the counter.

"It is." Astoria replied flatly.

"Right, I forgot that you lived in a three story manor your entire life." He said, rolling his eyes. . Draco popped a grape in his mouth. "I'll take the bed in the guest room." Draco told her.

Astoria dropped the spatula she was holding and lowered the fire of the stove before she turned her full attention to him. "Draco, don't you think we should try this?" she asked, sounding a lot more hopeful than she realized. "Just try to make this work? If we put no effort, then we will both end up miserable."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to." He told her resentfully. "For now, this is just too much for me."

Days went by, and Astoria grew more and more annoying for Draco's taste. Each night, she would pest him about the lack of effort he put into their relationship, and each night, he would ignore her while they ate. He tried to spend as much time in his office, and eventually, he ended up clocking out at around eleven-thirty every night.

His parents were as insistent as Astoria. His mother and Mrs. Greengrass had been constantly planning every single detail for the almighty wedding, where money was a single issue. They've been debating on colors, flowers, various foods, and the style of Astoria's dress.

For the next couple of days, the press were relentless. They never stopped following Draco and Astoria wherever they went. Unlike Draco, who didn't want to encourage the press, Astoria, who didn't seem to have a problem displaying their relationship to the public, answered obediently. Most of her answers were lies, and the rest, were what she had been hoping for.

To his dismay, he was powerless when it came to this marriage. It was his parents taking the reigns of his life. He didn't want to live in a flat with Astoria, and he didn't want to be marrying someone he could no longer stand. Not to mention, he didn't want to marry at such a young age.

"You're home late." Astoria said, deadpan. She was waiting in the living room when Draco entered their flat. "Your father said that you left the office three hours ago."

Draco dropped his keys on the table, and shrugged his coat off. "I had some last minute work to do." He lied. Lately, tired of work, he's been spending ample amounts of time with Blaise and Pansy. He tried his best to put off seeing Astoria and her nagging.

"Did you forget what tonight was?" Astoria asked, walking towards him. It was then when he noticed her attire for the first time. She was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress, with black pumps that made her legs look like they ran for miles on end. She had let her blonde hair cascade down her back in soft curls, and she wore a light layer of makeup on her face. Even though she dressed in plain clothes and wore a light layer of makeup, she was still unbelievably radiant. "It's our engagement party tonight Draco. All the guest are already there."

Draco walked into the bedroom, ignoring her voice as he changed into his tux. He threw his tie around his neck, and pulled on his black shoes. Draco left his bedroom, and walked into the living room where he grabbed his keys and coat.

Astoria impatiently walked over to Draco, and did his tie for him with perfection. He resisted the urge to smack her hands away, but he knew that it would be better for both of them if they didn't not argue. "We're an hour late." She informed him disapprovingly. "Even your father left work early." She tucked his tie into his jacket, and smoothed it out hastily.

"Astoria, don't start please." Draco said exasperatedly, as he pulled on his coat and handed Astoria hers. "I had a long day."

She snorted. "Look, Draco. Maybe if you actually put effort into this relationship, then I would have to constantly remind you to do so." Astoria told him spitefully. "Don't you think this is hard for me as well? Do you think I want to live the rest of my life with someone who can't seem to stand my presence? No, I don't. That's why I'm trying Draco."

"To be honest, Astoria," Draco scowled bitterly. "After the past few days, I'm not sure that I even want to try this." He retaliated. "The married life isn't for me." Astoria looked at him, shocked. Her hands were gripping the sides of her coat as she wrapped it around her frame and buttoned it up. "Let's just get this over with." Draco said, taking Astoria's hand in his and apparating them both into the Malfoy Manor.

They were greeted with loads and loads of guest whom neither of them even knew. However, the couple politely said hello, greeting all their guest as if they personally knew each and every one of them. Astoria clung onto Draco's arm the entire night for two reasons: to make sure that he didn't disappear anywhere, and to keep up appearances.

"You're late." Narcissa snapped angrily when the couples had reached their parents. "You were supposed to leave work early, remember?"

"I'm sorry mother, it must've slipped my mind." Draco replied, a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Alright Narcissa." Lucius said before he let his wife snap at his son. "Everyone's here, and everything's going smoothly. There's no reason to get angry." He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Draco, don't ruin anything." Lucius whispered to Draco dangerously. "Your mother had a fit before you came, and she'll probably have a heart attack if you cost her anymore stress."

Draco gritted his teeth together. "Yes father."

To Draco, the party was boring, but everyone else seemed to have enjoyed it. Astoria and Draco posed for many pictures, pretending to be happy, but in truth, he found it horrendously annoying to have Astoria in his arms. There were many reporters approaching him, asking him various questions about their engagement, and Draco allowed Astoria to answer.

"You don't look very happy." Astoria remarked as they sat down on their table.

Draco looked away from her, as if he was a kid throwing a tantrum. "That's because I'm not." He responded sourly. "I'm sure I've already made that very clear."

Astoria glared at him, her soft emerald green eyes turning rabid. "It wasn't a question. You're supposed to be happy Draco." She said firmly. "You're not supposed to look like this is the end of the world for you. Everyone else thinks that we love each other, and here you are looking like you can't even stand me."

"Then maybe your parents should've chosen your soon-to-be-husband much more carefully." Draco snapped.

"It wasn't their choice." Astoria admitted quickly. "I chose you."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "You chose me?"

"Out of all the pureblood families out there, I thought that you would be the most cooperative." Astoria told him fiercely. "But obviously, I was wrong."

Draco glared at her. "Obviously." He snapped, irritated.

Astoria sighed exasperatedly. "Draco, please." She tried, her tone adjusting to a more timid one. "Just put please try and put some effort into this. We won't get anywhere if you don't try."

He shook his head, standing up and leaving Astoria sitting there by herself. There were many guests who addressed him as he walked past them, but Draco paid no attention. He quickly strode out of the Manor, incredible angry, and apparated into London. He found himself on the street of his old flat. Without another thought, he quickly walked down the street until he found refuge. It was currently snowing, and the streets were covered in a pure white sheet. He had no idea where he was going, but he was sure that he wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Draco turned the corner and found a small diner at the end of the street.

He entered the restaurant and slid into the empty booth. The waitress tended to him quickly. "I'll have a cup of coffee please. Extra crème."

"Coming right up love." The waitress was a short red head woman who was probably in her early forties or late thirties. Soon enough, she returned with a large cup of coffee on top of a large saucer. "Enjoy." She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Draco replied flatly. He sat there for the next ten minutes, sulking. He thought about Astoria, his arranged marriage, his ridiculous parents, and the infrastructure of his life, irrevocably crumbling around him. He sat in the booth until a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy." He looked up immediately, and was surprised to find the last person her ever expected to find him. Hermione Granger plopped down on the seat in front of him and set a thick book aside on the table. "I'm surprised to see you out here. And all dressed up too." She said, raising her eyebrows and motioning to his attire.

For a while, Draco's eyes were glued to Hermione's face while his astonishment failed to ebb away. Once he realized how long he had been unintentionally staring at Hermione, he quickly looked away and focused his attention out the window. "What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

He saw Hermione shrug out of the corner of his eye. "I like peace and quiet." She told him. The way they spoke to each other, it was as if they had been friends their entire life; as If the two year gap between Hogwarts and present day wasn't there. She had just planted herself into the open seat before him in the most comfortable manner possible.

"Well you're not exactly getting it here talking to me." Draco retorted. "Why are you talking to me?" he asked her, confused.

She frowned at him. "Would you rather have me leave?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. I would." Draco snapped rudely. For as long as he could remember, he never gave a single thought about his rudeness towards Hermione. After all, that was what their sole relationship was based on. "You're not leaving." He remarked flatly when she did not move.

"I saw the prophet." Hermione began, ignoring Draco. "Interesting article." He scowled at her, despite the fact that he was more annoyed at the article, instead of Hermione herself. "Astoria is very pretty." She told him, as if she was trying to find some way to give him comfort. "You two make a wonderful couple."

"Shut it Granger." Draco snapped. "I could care less about how pretty that woman is."

Hermione made a sarcastic pout, and suddenly looked like as if she was forcing down her smile. "No retorts about me being a mudblood?" she asked him, a slight smirk on her face. "Oh c'mon Draco." Hermione started when she caught his expression. "You're engaged. This isn't exactly how an engaged man acts when he hears about his fiancé." The world rolled off her tongue, and it was probably the first time Draco has ever heard it. "So I take it that the other rumors are true?" she asked timidly. "The one about everything being arranged?"

Draco merely nodded. He finally let go of his pride for a short moment and spared her another look. It was then when he finally took notice of her appearance. Her hair was tied in a messy bun on the back of her head, and she had various strands of hair falling around her face. Thick, black-rimmed glasses framed her face and hid her honey brown eyes from the world. Hermione looked like a complete mess, and yet, Draco couldn't help but take a second look at her, or a third, or a fourth. There was something about her appearance that made her… interesting in a beautiful kind of way. Dare he say, she looked more beautiful than Astoria ever had. "What are you doing here?" he asked her again, suddenly genuinely curious. "Came for a refuge?" Draco asked, motioned to the book on the table.

She laughed softly, nodding as she fingered the spine of her book. "My world is too noisy. I needed an escape." Her voice held a slightly mocking tone, but Draco knew what she meant nonetheless.

He laughed bitterly. "I'd love to have one of those." He admitted, more to himself that to Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione nodded. "You've got the press tailing you everywhere. You've got absolutely no privacy. Aren't you supposed to be at a party right now?" she asked, eying him carefully. "What kind of engagement party is it if the groom isn't there?"

He grimaced openly at the word groom. "They'll manage without me. It's more of a party for the Greengrass'. Honestly, I think my parents just want to grace them back into the rich, pureblood society. It's all ridiculous shit, if you ask me. I don't even know half the people attending."

"Well that's the life of a pureblood, is it not?" Hermione asked, leaning towards him. "Parties where you don't know anyone, but you still pretend that you do, and arranged marriages that you're forced into because you don't dare defy your parents or your family name." Draco stared at her, slightly amazed. Just slightly "Am I close?" she asked, a small smile playing on her face. As an answer, he looked away from her again. "I thought so."

Draco chuckled and turned back to her. "You're still the same know it all mudblood." Observed Draco.

Hermione smirked. "You're not much different either."

"I'm a Malfoy, Granger." Draco reminded, amused with their conversation. "What more do you expect?"

"Well, I expect you to be in your house right now, with your fiancé." She told him, cocking her head to the side. "So how does it feel like to have a fiancé, Malfoy? Fun, I suppose?"

He scowled, knowing that she was taunting him. "How does it feel like to be engaged the most annoying, detestable woman in the entire world?" Draco retorted coldly. "Horrible."

"Oh c'mon." she rolled her eyes. "Astoria can't be that bad. She graduated as top in her class, she's gorgeous — even you cannot deny that — and she's probably the best candidate to be the future Lady Malfoy."

"Perhaps you should marry her then." Draco snapped irritably.

Hermione pretended to be offended. "Oh, touchy." She mocked jokingly. "Lighten up. Being married shouldn't be so bad."

"And you would know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. From his question, he had just realized that subconsciously, he was more than curious to know about the last two years of Hermione's life.

She shook her head and held up her left hand, showing a bare ring finger. "I'm not even close to it." She said happily, smiling. "I don't want to get married anytime soon. My life is too exciting at this point. And I'm only nineteen for Merlin's sake."

Draco, who suddenly became aware that he had spent more time than intended in the diner, stood up, and pulled a few pounds from his pocket before he threw it on the table. "This has been fun, but I should go." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione stood up as well, looking incredibly amused. "Don't leave on my account." He said suddenly.

She shook her head with a smile, and said, "I was on my way to leave when I found you. I'll see you around Draco." Hermione smiled at him before she took her leave and exited the restaurant.

Upon hearing his first name roll of her tongue as if she's been saying it for years, he froze on the spot, surprised. After recomposing himself, he couldn't fight the small smile that clawed its way to his lips. Finally, he took a step forward and followed suit, exiting the diner as quick as possible.

Once he pushed through the doors, he was immediately bombarded with several photographers and reporters, who successfully blocked any possible exit. They were all shouting loudly, begging Draco to answer their questions. There were flashes everywhere, clouding his vision for a few moments. Anger immediately struck him as he drew the conclusion that the reporters had been on his tale the moment he left the Manor.

It wasn't until he heard a reporter shout 'Who is she?', when he noticed Hermione standing beside him, looking just as baffled as he. At that very moment, she turned and gave Draco a pleading look. Whilst Hermione was used to ample amounts of attention from the press due to her escapades during her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was impartial to the press' constant habit of invading a persons privacy.

As the two stood by the entrance of the diner, dumbstruck and disturbed, the photographers took advantage of the situation and took as many pictures as they could of the couple. Reporters quick-quotes quills hovering around every inch of air as they perpetually asked questions.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Why are you two together?"

"Why have you left your engagement party?"

"Are the rumors really true? Do you really love Astoria, or is it all just a plan to cover up her family's financial problems?"

"Do you two have a relationship? Why is it that we've never seen her before?"

Hermione suddenly turned to Draco, and scowled openly, irritated that he had dragged her into his mess. Despite the fact that she genuinely cared about Draco's circumstance, she certainly did _not_ care enough to be dragged into it.

Unexpectedly, an idea dawned on Draco. It was risky, yes, and it crossed several boundaries that he would have never dreamed of crossing. However, because of his current situation with Astoria, he found that he had no choice. During the time he stood before the reporters, he quickly contemplated on the ups and the downs of his decision. But as the press grew rowdy, and as Hermione became more irritable, he was forced to set aside all rational thought and simply go with his plan. It was a selfish act, he knew it. But he was desperate.

Slightly apprehensive, he turned to Hermione with a hopeful express. She returned his gaze with big, confused eyes. Afraid that she would immediately push him away, he slowly lowered his lips beside her ear and whispered, "Please, just play along for now." When she didn't move further, he took the initiative and placed his hands on the back of her neck. Before her brain could even register what was happing, he pulled her face forward and his lips tumbled onto hers.

A sudden uproar filled their surroundings as the reporters' voices grew louder, and their questions more pressing. The flashes of the photographer's camera were more constant with each passing moment.

Draco could feel his heart beating loudly against his chest. As he moved his lips against Hermione's, he tried his best to incorporate his feelings of remorse through the kiss, and hoped with all his might that she understood. Once he pulled away, he immediately faced the press. He was unable to face Hermione — especially after what he had just done. "My engagement with Astoria Greengrass is off." He said. "Astoria and I were both forced into an arranged marriage in order to help her family, for reasons that I am not comfortable with disclosing. I left the engagement dinner to propose to this woman, my old girlfriend." He put his arm around Hermione's waist and brought her forward, as if to show her off even further. "Hermione Granger. I'm sure you're all familiar with her." If possible, the press roared even louder.

Hermione turned to glare at Draco, anger flaring through her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Granger." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm so genuinely sorry about this, but please, help me."

"Miss Granger, is this true? Are you truly engaged to Draco Malfoy?" A reporter with blonde hair asked, stepping up.

Hesitantly, Hermione glanced at Draco before turning back to the reporter. She took a deep breath, as if bracing herself for what was to come. "Yes." She finally said, smiling. "It is true." Despite her words, she turned to glare at Draco as she spoke. "I am engaged to Draco Malfoy."


End file.
